Parentage: ‘REEVA’ originated as a naturally-occurring, whole plant mutation of Dieffenbachia amoena ‘Tropic Snow’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,869). In August of 2012 the inventor discovered the mutation at a commercial greenhouse in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, growing amongst a crop of Dieffenbachia ‘Tropic Snow’. The mutation was noted for its freely-branching, compact growth habit and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, the new Dieffenbachia plant was selected for commercialization and given the name ‘REEVA’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘REEVA’, by way of softwood stem cuttings, was first performed in the August of 2012 at a commercial greenhouse in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. Five successive generations so produced have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.